


Accidents Will Happen

by Birdlad (Argothia)



Series: Family Time [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argothia/pseuds/Birdlad
Summary: A cover up is discussed and an escape plan is... not hatched.





	Accidents Will Happen

**Author's Note:**

> this is about 90% crack and not half as funny as I think it is. Forgive me.

"Guys, he knows. I don't know how he knows, but he definitely knows," Jason hisses as he closes the door behind him. "Won't be much longer before he figures out who did it. We are so screwed."

Dick shakes his head. "No, _you two_ are screwed. I didn't even touch the damn thing."

"Fuck you, you covered for us and if we go down, I'm taking you down with us," Jason growls.

Before Dick can answer that, Tim cuts him off, "Now really isn't the time for this, guys. If he really has caught on then we need to figure out what we're going to do next."

"Right..." Leaning against the desk next to Tim, Jason waves a hand. "So what do we do if he confronts us? We are _not_ telling him the truth. No way in hell am I telling B that we dented his precious car with Replacement's ass."

"And who's fault was that?" Tim snaps at him.

Jason turns a vicious glower on Tim. "Listen, you little shit, if you weren't so light--"

"My weight is not an excuse to toss me across the entire fucking cave!" Tim snarls.

Jason rolls his eyes. "I did not--"

"Just be thankful it was fixable, okay," Dick interrupts. "And, hey, maybe he'll just figure that having to fix it yourself was punishment enough and let you off the hook?"

They just stare at him silently for a long moment, then Jason turns to Tim. "So how far do you think we could make it before he realizes we're gone?"

Tim grimaces. "Not far enough."

"Damn."


End file.
